Wounded Priestess
by Ergelina
Summary: She was taken into the Fairy Tail guild by the current Master Makarov, despite of bearing a mark of a dark guild. As she spends her days with the guild, the priestess learns that there may still be hope for the world...that there's still hope for her own frozen and black heart...'Don't run away, my child, for as it's time for your destiny'


**Wounded Priestess**

**Fairy Tail fanfiction**

**Rating: **_R_

**Genre: **_Romance / Hurt / Comfort_

**Characters: **_Laxus D. / Team Natsu / Makarov D. / Zeref_

**Status: **_In-progress_

**Description:**

She was taken into the Fairy Tail guild by the current Master Makarov, despite of bearing a mark of a dark guild. As she spends her days with the guild, the priestess learns that there may still be hope for the world...that there's still hope for her own frozen and black heart...That, no matter how far you run, your past will always catch up with you. '_Don't run away, my child, for as it's time for your destiny_!'

Eventual Laxus X OC.

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

_There was no such a thing as a peace in this world. _

_For as long as there was magic, people would be in war. _

_For as long as there were people, there would be a war._

_For as long as Earthland existed, there would be chaos and pain. _

_For as long as there were strong ones, there would be weak._

_Thus it is a circle of life, something that is impossible to destroy or change._

I bit my lip, making it to bleed, while mustering up the current level of my hatred against the one person I never would've thought of having to fight like that, again. Shakily, I stood up, completely ignoring the rest of my friends' protests, facing the Lacrima standing in front of us and behind him. My hands started to form needed seals, while my mouth started to chant the necessary seals to put up barrier and call forth the sealing technique.

Indeed, I had known that this was going to happen the moment those council members had told us about the murders of priestesses all over the Fiore Kingdom. I had known, when Charle had gotten a precognition of this moment, having looked at me with those shocked and frightened eyes of hers. If I hadn't met with Fairy Tail, I doubt that I would sacrifice my life for the second time, even though it was my duty to deal with _him_.

_He _was smirking, eyes flashing with hatred, amusement and cold excitement – both of us knew that if one were to go down, the other would follow. Especially, after I had linked us with the first set of magical seals.

I could hear zippering sound of lighting and electricity as someone tried to get past the barrier I had put up around me and _him_, only to be pushed back. I could hear Happy, Charle, Wendy and Lucy begging me to stop; I could hear Natsu, Gray, Erza and others demanding to know what I was doing…but I couldn't hear the one voice I wanted to hear the most.

Hesitating, I turned to look behind me, where I knew Laxus to lie, barely conscious with Bicslow, Freed and Evergreen standing, protectively, around him. His, Laxus', eyes widened at some kind of discovery as our eyes locked. Yes, he would be the one to know me better than anyone else…at least, that's what I hoped…wanted to believe in. Shakily, Laxus tried to stand up, only to fall back on the ground, curses following his failed attempt. All the while, his eyes never left mine.

Before I realized it, I was crying – actually crying, not pretending or anything. I knew that this was probably going to be the last time I would ever see him again, to ever be able to hold him and tell him just how much he means to me…that he had become the person, who changed me into someone better than I used to be years ago.

This…leaving him, will be my biggest regrets.

Slowly, I raised my hand as I continued calling out sealing techniques (not having stopped, even for once), and it was right then that _he _launched towards me with intent to kill me like he killed those poor priestesses. However, right before he reached me, I called out the last word and we were surrounded by blinding light.

Over the light, I could hear Natsu's and Laxus' voices, full of agony, calling my name – the one I had given to the guild upon awakening – joined by the rest of the family. I could hear _him _to curse me as he tried to get me to stop, failing as he was pushed against the barrier by the power I had unleashed.

The last thing I saw was my guild's attempts to break through the barrier, and barely saved Magnolia town being showered with the morning sun rays. The sky was beautiful, just as I remembered it to be. The last voices I could hear were…

Begging me to stop whatever I was doing.

Begging me to come back and look for another way to stop this Chaos.

Pleading me not to leave them.

Pleading me not to _leave my side._

Another lonely tear fell onto my cheek as_ he _and I were surrounded by surprisingly cold and strangely feeling blue Lacrima stone. As I closed my eyes, I knew that I had, for once, done something good for permanently – _he _would never bother the world, again.

This was my…

_Punishment._

_Atonement. _

_Redemption._

"SHARON!"


End file.
